babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM)
The Official Guide to Babylon 5 is a comprehensive interactive CD ROM tour of Babylon 5, released in 1997. It was created under the supervision Babylonian Productions inc. producers, with sections written by J. Michael Straczynski and features hundreds of photos and dozens of Quicktime video clips and sound file from the Babylon 5 TV Series. Blurb Set course with Captain John Sheridan, Ambassador Delenn, and the inhabitants of Babylon 5 for an in-depth tour of the immense Babylon 5 universe. This interactive reference guide is loaded with hundreds of photos, sound, and video clips--from the inner workings of the space station to the outer reaches of the galaxy. You'll learn so much about the histories, biographies, and technical workings of Babylon 5 that you'll be ready to sign on for a tour of duty. Features Guides * Shank Sanchez * Bert Sandoval * Explorer drone Jak'Da Directory * Lyta Alexander * Security Chief Zack Allan * Brother Theo Ankises * Timothy Chase * Marcus Cole * Lieutenant David Corwin * Attaché Vir Cotto * Ambassador Delenn * Dr. Stephen Franklin * Michael Garibaldi * Ambassador G'Kar * Dr. Lillian Hobbs * Captain Susan Ivanova * Attaché Lennier * Ambassador Londo Mollari * Captain John Sheridan * Ashi Van Troc Aupuc's Weapons * Auricon PPG Assault Rifle * Auricon PPG Sniper Rifle * Auricon PPG Rifle * Auricon PPG Pistol * Westlake & Grummon PPG Pistol * Tho'val PPG pistol * Kalat PPG Pistol * Sha'ann PPG Pistol * Tromo PPG Pistol * Tromo PPG Rifle * Minbari Pike * Centauri Assassination device * Sword * Centauri Sword * Custom weapon Governments * The Abbai Matriarchate * Brakiri: The Krona * Centauri Republic * The Drazi Freehold * Human: The Earth Alliance * The Gaim Intelligence * Grome: Marga Chulda * Hurr: The Androma Republic * Hyach The Grand Council * The Interstellar Alliance * Llort: Mi-Ma-Ti * The Minbari Federation * Narn Regime * The pak'ma'ra * Vree: Ventuki Conglomerate * Yolu: The Ingyo Ships * Commercial Transport * Explorer * White Star * Commercial Transport * G'Quan Heavy Cruiser * Repairbot * Thunderbolt Mk3 * Sentri Medium Fighter * Sharlin Warcruiser * Omega Destroyer * Hyperion Heavy Cruiser * Xill Cruiser * Frazi Heavy Fighter * Jumpgate * Vorchan Warship * Starfury SA-23E Mk3 & Mk4 * Primus Battle Cruiser * Atmospheric Shuttle * Commercial Transport * Atmospheric Shuttle * Nial Heavy Fighter Places To Go * Epsilon III * Babylon Project: Contract 5 * Alien Sector * Banquet Room * Bazaar * Casino * C'n'C * Concourse * Conference Rooms * Council Chambers * Dark Star * Docks * Doug's Dugout * Earhart's * Eclipse Cafe * Eight to the Bar * Fresh Air * Garden * Immigration/Passenger Lounge * Info Services * Lecture Halls * Living Quarters **Economy **Business **Luxury * Maze * Medlab * Monorail * Observation Deck * Ombuds * Rec Centre * Religion ** Human Christian ** Human Jewish ** Minbari ** Centauri * Security * Zocalo Babcom Emergency References Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM)